Howard's Errand
by marshmallow7
Summary: A little conversation between Howard and Cam and a little errand Howard sent Cam and Lillian on made all the difference
1. A Little Conversation

_Just got my 3DS and HM:ToTT a few days ago and I am SO in love with Cam~ He reminds me so much of someone else... /shot_

_Welp, here I am again, writing fanfictions on random shippings due to artist's block... Hope I won't have writer's block anytime soon... D:_

_Cam x Lillian. Howard is an awesome (wo)MAN! :D_

_Reviews and Faves are **GREATLY **appreciated~ _w

* * *

**_Bluebell's Ladies_**

**_#7. Lilian_**

_More beautiful than all the flowers by the spring on top of the mountain, she is._  
_Innocent as a lily blooming in spring, withstanding it's pure white color through rain and shine. Her smile, brighter than the noontime sun. Her eyes lovelier than the purple at dusk. Lips red and plump as the roses someone I know so lovingly grow. Her hair is silkier than a suffolk sheep's wool, and worth much more at that._

_She works herself the bone ever since she came here and I must say, her far IS quite something. Animals and crops! Such an interesting young lady. __I was finally able to convince her to rest though. She told me she'd take Tuesday nights off as well as Thursday and Friday afternoons. She's been hanging out at the cafe ever since. This schedule sounds awful familiar though. Hmm.. No matter! Either way, __I'm positively sure she'd make a great wife for his highness C-_

* * *

Cam shut the notebook shut and glared at a bulky male who was smiling expectantly at him.

"And for what reason, Howard, did you make me read ***this***?" Cam asked through his teeth, both flustered and annoyed at his surrogate father's _"diary"_.

"Oh but Cammy darling, don't you think you both would make such a lovely couple~?" Howard batted his eyes.

"Answer the question Howard." Cam said a bit irritatingly.

"Oh I swear! Kids these days!" Howard rolled his eyes. "Well I'm sure you know how my Laney dear's getting married to some random farmer in Konohana-_what was his name again?_ Well whatever, that isn't important."

"How can you forget the name of your son-to-be?" Cam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I mean come on Howard! He's Lily's bother for crying out loud!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! You have pet names for each other~" Howard practically squealed. "Oh. My. Goddess Cammy-wammy, that is **SO** adorable~!"

"Howard!"

"Anyway, going back to the point," Howard sighed. "Laney's getting married!"

"So?"

"You don't even have a girlfriend yet!" Howard exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "I can't take care of you forever, Cam!"

"I can take perfectly good care of myself, Howard." Cam replied. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 22 for goddess' sake and you treat me like I'm still 12!"

"Oh how I wish you were..." Howard sniffed nostalgically. "Oh I just wanted you to be happy Cam. Take Laney for example. She's so happy with that Pedo boy-"

"It's Phillip, Howard." Cam corrected. "Can't you get his name right?"

"Well he's stealing my Laney-poo away from me!" Howard protested. "Anyway Cam, just... Oh whatever. I just wanted you to love and be happy you know? Have a family and all that?"

"I know..." Cam said softly. "Howard I-"

"Hey Howard!" A girl with amethyst eyes and shoulder-length mocha hair entered the room carrying a brown package box and a cheerful smile. "I got what you wanted!"

"Wonderful~" Howard clapped his hands in delight as he excitedly took the box from the girl. "Oh thank you so much for this Lily-kins~ I sure wish Laney or **_Cam_** were as reliable as you~"

"You flatter me Howard." She laughed, her sweet voice ringing in the room before noticing the silent boy beside Howard. "Oh hello Cam."

She smiled sweetly at him and caught him off guard.

"Oh.. um.. hey Lillian." Cam stammered while pulling his cap and trying to cover the redness of his face. "Well I uh.. gotta go tend the shop now. Rutger seems to visit more often now thanks to your help." He smiled at Lillian and quickly tried to leave the room but to no avail. Howard blocked the doorway.

"Oh my this is _wonderful_ Lily-poo~" He squealed, holding up a tube of cream. "Does this really make acne go away overnight? Magic I say! Now I'll be acne free~ Thank the Goddess for this stuff~" He smiled at Lillian, who was rather amused at Howard's beauty-obsessed side then turned to Cam, who was still trying to find a way around Howard. "And where might you be off to, Cam?"

"The shop..." Cam mumbled but was quickly interrupted by Howard.

"But you're closed every Friday afternoon aren't you?" Howard eyed him skeptically. "I was hoping to try this out so maybe you and Lily-kins here could run a simple errand for me~?"

"Wait, what-"

"Sure Howard!" Lillian chirped happily, oblivious to the tense atmosphere in the room. "What would you have us do?"

"Oh Lilykins~ You. Are. Such. A. Dear!" Howards squealed, hugging Lillian. "I could almost kiss you~"

"Howard." Cam said, pulling Howard from Lillian and somewhat inserting himself between the two. "About the errand?"

"Well someone's _jelly_~" Howard sang teasingly, looked at Cam sheepishly, then poking his cheeks till he growled like an annoyed kitten, then giggled to himself.

"What is it Howard?" Cam asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Well..." Howard mused, smiling knowingly to himself.

* * *

**_A/N: Ending it there... for now~_**

_Adds to the suspense! lol /shot_

_I'll prolly update this tomorrow as I play more~_

_Cam is such a dear~ w (although I still can't decide between him or Mikhail... and Kana too I suppose.. :p )_

_It's been a while since I've last done a fanfiction and well, please pardon the possible grammatical errors and lack of descriptive and colorful words. =~=lll_

_I'm really out of it these days... Harvesting moons and minecrafting... and doing other stuff... _

_welp its 3:18AM here and i'm gonna sleep now! XD Good night everybody who reads this! :))_


	2. A Little Errand part 1

"I **CANNOT **believe that man!" Cam screamed, startling a poor bunny which fell down one of the dirt slides in the mountain.

"There, there Cam," Lillian said, patting his shoulder.

"I mean **COME ON,** Lillian!" Cam shouted. "We could've used the tunnel for goddess' sake! But noooo! Howard just **HAD** to make us take the mountain path!"

"Calm down, Cam," Lillian couldn't suppress a giggle. She **never** saw Cam so… _ out of character _before. He looks so adorable! Like a frustrated kitten forced to take a bath.

"Oh don't laugh at me Lillian." Cam let out an exasperated sigh. "We could've at least taken your horse you know."

"Horsey can't carry two people you know…" Lillian said. "Cart's are pulled, not carried okay? So it's different."

"Wait, who names a horse, _"Horsey"_?" Cam looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't judge me." Lillian pouted. She looked so cute! Cam turned away and decided to change the subject.

"Well either way…" He punched a nearby rock then shook his now bleeding hand. "OH SHI-cow. Goddess, that hurt! How the heck does a rock have spikes?"

"Self-defense, I suppose?" Lillian giggled. "You **did** try to hurt it."

"Hilarious. So now it's my fault I'm hurt because I hit a rock," Cam remarked, rolling his eyes. Lillian smiled as she gently took his hand in hers and took a piece of cloth from her dress pocket and proceeded to wipe the blood off.

"Why'd you do it?" Lillian asked, trying oh so hard not to laugh.

"Well….. I dunno!" Cam said lamely, scratching the back of his head. "I wanted to vent out my anger on something I guess.."

"Remind me to take you to Dr. Ayame's later when we get to Konohana," Lillian said as she wrapped the cloth neatly around Cam's hand. "And stop hitting poor innocent rocks okay?"

Cam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes dear," he smiled at her, his emerald eyes never looked so perfect.

Lillian flushed.

"I- I mean, hun! N- no, no, no! I- I meant… Li- Lily- Lilia- Li- Lillian!" Cam stammered, covering his flustered face with one hand. "Lillian."

"D-dear…" Lillian repeated. Her cheeks feel so hot, and it's not just because of the heat. "C- Cam I.."

"It's Howard's fault!" Cam blurted out, the redness now spreading throughout his face. "Him and his weird pet names and- yeah."

_(Somewhere back in Bluebell, Howard sneezed.)_

"Dear…" Lillian repeated again. She felt dizzy now, due to the heat. No one's ever called her that since… Since she was a kid! Even her mom doesn't call her that anymore! And of all people Cam is…. Cam called her… Cows are friends, not food.. She couldn't take it. Her head was spinning and her heart was beating like crazy against her chest. "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-"

"Lillian!" Cam screamed.


End file.
